


I Put a Spell on You

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Bottom Draco, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/F, Female Draco, Female Harry, Top Harry, disaster gay Harry, genderbent drarry, male Pansy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Lyra Malfoy hasn't performed in a while, she can chalk her stumbling up to a case of nerves, but it's likely to do with the very attractive woman who's suddenly caught her eye. She's not one for sleeping with clients, but will she make an exception for Harri Potter?





	I Put a Spell on You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an ask for lesbian!Drarry with Draco owning a strip club and meeting Harry there. I decided to change it to a burlesque club because let's face it that's more Draco's style. For clarity everyone is genderbent in this story.   
> Draco is now Lyra  
> Harry is Harriet or Harri for short  
> Pansy is now Pan  
> and though Blaise, Ron, and Hermione are mentioned they are never specifically named.   
>  Betaed by the incomparable @keyflight790

“Packed house tonight Ly,” Pan said, eyeing the crowd from the other side of the velvet curtain. “Apparently everyone’s thrilled to see the great Lyra Malfoy return to the stage.”

The blonde rolled her eyes, “Yes yes it’s been so terribly long,” she said counting out the money from the last performer’s number. “Only it’s rather hard to run a bloody business  _and_ perform. Damn Zabini, if she hadn’t run off to go get married to that Weasley girl I never would have…” she shook her head, she had promised herself she’d stop thinking about it. Pan smirked, patting her shoulder.

“You know I don’t normally go for birds, but this one is quite the looker,” Pan said peaking at the crowd again. Lyra snorted.

“ _Must_ you eye-fuck my clientele? And don’t you have a boyfriend?”

“What just cause I’ve got a man doesn’t mean I can’t look!” Lyra snorted, she’d just lost count for the third time in as many minutes.

“Here,” she said shoving the wad of cash at Pan. “I need to get ready for my performance.  _Some_ of us have an actual job to do.”

“Oi! I’m the bouncer!”

“Then why the bloody hell are you standing backstage ogling my patrons?” she asked, making her way towards the dressing room to fix her makeup while another performer was starting on stage.

“I can do two things!” Pan replied.

“I’d settle for one,” Lyra snapped. “Help me get this bloody corset on, I swear you’d think I gained a stone or something these last few months.”

“You look fit as ever princess,” Pan replied, tying up the corset.

“Don’t even know how I could have gained weight, I’ve been too bloody stressed to eat a thing,” she said with a gasp. “If I don’t land a rich husband soon I’m going to lose the whole bloody place,” she sighed.

“Is that why you’re doing this performance?” Pan asked, turning her around. Lyra rolled her eyes pulling on a pink Marabou robe, and her favorite sparkling pink Louboutin’s.

“I’m doing this because the fans have demanded it,” she lied. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a show to put on,” she spritzed her outfit with a bit of perfume and made her way to the stage, heart pounding in her chest. It had been ages since she’d performed, and ages still since she’d showed off any part of her body to anyone other than her cat. Still, she was a showgirl at heart, and burlesque was her one true love.

The curtain rose, and the music began to play, a modern remix of Nina Simone’s  _I Put a Spell on You._ The moment the spotlight hit her pale skin, Lyra felt alive. The crowd cheered, and Lyra beamed.  _This_ was her element. This was where she belonged, she thought, moving across the stage. Men everywhere stared as the number began. Lyra batted her lashes, slowly tugging off one satin glove, much to the hooting and hollers of the men in attendance. Lyra grinned, as she tugged the glove free and teased it between her pillowy, red lips, and tossed it over her shoulder and into the crowd. She grinned, and wiggled her arse, and began to tug off the second glove, much like the first. She moved to the center of the stage, slowly, meticulously so, and towards the crowd that surrounded it. She paused at the end of the stage and began to tease her untying her robe, ever so slowly. There were more hoots and hollers, Lyra smirked, turning around and opened her robe, revealing only a small expanse of her pale shoulder. Then the other.

Shimmying out of the robe to the beat of the music, letting it puddle around her ankles, she turned around once more to reveal her corseted frame. She felt more alive than she had in months, perhaps years. The crowd was in a frenzy, dozens of men all clambering for her attention as she walked past. She grinned, pausing at the other side of the stage, nearly faltering when she noticed, her. A woman who looked to be her age, sitting at a table alone, drinking a beer. She had short cropped black hair, and she was wearing jeans and a flannel shirt, and hiking boots. She was watching the show intently, clearly mesmerized by Lyra, and for a brief moment, Lyra nearly lost her usual concentration.

Blinking, she turned on her heel and began to untie her corset, slowly, teasingly so. She only wished she could see the woman in the middle of the crowd as she began to slide the corset down to reveal only black flower pasties covering her nipples. When she turned back around, she looked instantly for the other woman, finding her, whistling at the latest reveal. She beamed even brighter, standing in just her knickers, heels, and pasties, feeling a sudden unexpected burst of confidence. The song ended, and Lyra bowed and disappeared backstage. She grabbed another robe off a rack and slipped out the backroom door towards the main room. She knew Pan would try and stop her if he knew what she was doing. It wasn’t strictly against the rules to flirt with patrons, after all, it  _was_ her club, but it was not perhaps the best idea either.

She couldn’t help it. She had never been so fascinated with anyone in her entire life, and despite her usual preference for men, something about the woman enticed her. She snuck around to the table behind the flannel-clad woman and sat just out of her view. She smirked, trying to gauge her interest in the other performers when the woman turned to leave. Lyra’s eyes widened, and she blushed the second she realized she’d been caught.

“Not staying for the rest of the show?” she asked.

“Nah,” the woman shook her head. “I really only came to see one act.”

“Oh?” Lyra asked, pushing her blonde hair behind her ears, trying to pretend as though she had no idea what she meant.

“You,” the woman said. “The great Lyra Malfoy, you were a big part of my gay awakening, you know that?”

Lyra blushed, “Oh? H-how so?”

The woman grinned, “Well, my mate took me here for his bachelor party a few years back. I was just enamored. I realized right then and there,  _yup._ I am  _soo gay_.” Lyra blushed again at the confession.

“Well thank you.”

“What about you? I… I mean… not, are you… I mean I’m sure you’re happily married. Shite. I’m Harri by the way. Harriet but, everyone just calls me Harri.”

Lyra giggled. “Lyra. Most of my friends call me Ly, and I’m single actually.”

“Oh,” Harri smiled.

“I normally don’t do this,” Lyra admitted. “With customers, or women, actually now I think of it, but I am, attracted to you, I think, so… erm...”

Harri’s eyes widened, “Really? Brilliant! I mean… yeah, that’s… brilliant. Erm… should I give you my number, we could go out some time? What time do you get off?” Lyra blushed at that. Harri groaned, slapping her palm to her forehead, “Oh my god, not like that I mean… what time is your shift over?”

Lyra smirked, “I own the place so whenever I want,” she said.

“Really? Well, that’s brilliant. Would you… I mean… would you like to have dinner with me?”

Lyra nodded, “I’d like that,” she said. “I just have to get dressed.”

“Brilliant, I’ll be here then.” Lyra smiled, feeling rather like a schoolgirl as she ran back to the dressing room, and right into Pan.

“What are you up to?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Lyra lied.

“Really? Because you’re blushing like a bloody schoolgirl, and you look especially guilty.”

“I’m not allowed to have a little fun?” she demanded, grabbing the dress she’d come to work in, a simple black cocktail dress.  _Thank gods I didn’t come in in my usual jeans and blouse,_ she thought changing as fast as she could.

“Where you going then?”

“You’re neither my boyfriend nor my brother so I don’t see what concern it is of yours.”

“I am your partner last I checked, and since we both need this business to stay afloat you’ll forgive me if I’m concerned that you’re just running off with some bloke,” Pan said.

“Well you’ll be happy to know I’m not running off with some bloke,” Lyra replied honestly.

“Well I am oddly relieved, though why are you in such a hurry then?” he asked.

Lyra smiled kissing his cheek. “You worry too much. You’ll make a very good father someday.”

“That doesn’t answer my…” but before he could finish the question, Lyra had run out the door and into the main club to find Harri standing by the door. Lyra smiled as she made her way over and Harri wrapped an arm around her waist.

“I hope you don’t mind but I wasn’t expecting a second person so I just rode my motorbike over,” she said. Lyra smiled.

“Motorbike’s fine,” she lied.

“Cool,” Harri got on the bike first. Lyra sucked in a deep breath and got on the bike behind the raven-haired woman, wrapping her arms around her waist. “Ready?” she asked. Lyra nodded, burying her face in the other woman’s back as she took off down the road. Lyra did her best not to scream. Wind whipped through her hair, blowing it all about, as the bike vibrated between her legs. It was, she realized, the most exhilarating thing that had happened to her in what had felt like an eternity. Laughing excitedly, Lyra held on tighter to Harri, grinning despite herself.

After what had felt like both an eternity and no time at all, Harri pulled the bike over and the two got off, “I hope you don’t mind but I realized everything might be closed so I just decided to take us to my place,” Harri said. Lyra blushed, looking up at the building.

“Little presumptuous don’t you think?” she asked with a wicked grin. Harri blushed, following Lyra inside. “Lucky for you, I happen to like presumptuous.”

“Is that so?” Harri asked as the two made their way toward the elevator. She grinned, pushing Lyra up against the wall. Lyra gasped.

“Mmhmm, I tend to like a little bit of manhandling too, though in this case I suppose it would be, woman handling?” she laughed. The door to the elevator opened and Harri lifted her up and carried her inside. Lyra gasped, wrapping her legs around the other woman’s waist.

“Gods you’re stunning,” Harri said pressing her up against the opposite wall and kissed her hard on the lips. Lyra groaned as Harri’s tongue battled against her own, it was exhilarating, easily the best kiss she’d had, perhaps ever. “So fucking beautiful baby,” she said. Lyra whined. “I just want to fuck you until you can’t stand, would you like that princess?” she asked sucking on Lyra’s neck. Lyra moaned, arching her back off the wall and into Harri’s embrace. She was wetter than she could ever remember being, just at the other woman’s words, and the very thought of what they were about to do made her knees weak. Harri growled, sucking harder at the spot below her ear. The elevator dinged and Harri lifted Lyra over her shoulder and carried her out of the elevator and towards her loft. Lyra laughed.

“Put me down,” she cried still laughing despite herself.

“Oh I’ll put you down alright,” Harri purred, smacking her arse. “I’ll put you down right over my face.”

Lyra moaned, Harri quickly unlocked her front door, and carried the blonde inside, kicking the door shut behind them. Lyra barely had time to take in the living room before she was carried into the bedroom and dropped onto the bed with a small bounce.

“Fuck you’re so insanely hot,” Harri said climbing onto the bed, and pushing Lyra onto her back, pressing kisses down her throat once more. Lyra whined, arching towards the other woman. “Let’s get this dress off you,” Harri replied, pulling off her dress. She unhooked Lyra’s bra in one quick swoop then kissed down her clavicle and across her breasts. Lyra whined.

“Mmm,  _fuck,_ so good.”

“Yeah? You like that princess?” Harri asked. Lyra nodded, her whole body felt alight with pleasure at the other woman’s touch. She shivered. “Let’s get these knickers off, eh?” Harri asked, sliding her fingers around the band of the silk and lace knickers, and tugged them carefully down Lyra’s long, pale legs. Harri whistled at the sight of her fully naked. “Stunning,” she said laying on her back. “Alright, babe. Now, I want you to kneel over my face, and then just fuck yourself on my tongue, think you can do that?” she asked. Lyra shivered. She had never had anyone give her such an offer. She nodded, getting on her knees, and angled herself so she was kneeling over the other woman’s face. Harri gave her a grin, and before Lyra could even think, she pulled her down, shoving her tongue deep inside the blond’s dripping wet pussy. Lyra moaned, grabbing onto the wooden headboard in front of her. Her toes curled, and her legs trembled as the other woman devoured her vigorously. She bit her lip, trying to restrain the words that threatened to spill forth from her lips. “Mmph,” she whimpered.

“Come on baby, let me hear you,” Harri said from between her legs. Lyra whined a little louder, bucking her hips, her whole body quaking with pleasure. Harri swirled her tongue and teased over her clit, and Lyra screamed, unable to control herself any longer.

“OH GODS DADDY RIGHT THERE!” she shouted. Harri chuckled beneath her. “P-please don’t stop Daddy, fuck, please, make me come,” she begged. Harri growled, tongue fucking her further, deeper, driving Lyra wild with ecstasy. “Oh YES. DADDY…I’m gonna… ooh fuck Daddy,” she whined. Harri grinned.

“Come on baby. Come for Daddy, princess,” she said. Lyra cried out, and came with a shudder, gripping onto the headboard with all her might. Her whole body shivered as Harri smiled and pulled her down beside her. “Like that I see?” she asked.

Lyra nodded, her whole body still trembling.

“Come on Princess, let’s lay down,” Harri said pulling her into her arms.

“W-what about you?” Lyra asked after a moment.

Harri smiled. “We’ll get there babe. One step at a time.” Lyra only nodded, allowing the other woman to pull her into her chest, playing with her hair as she fell fast asleep.


End file.
